Tap and die assemblies for threading holes and elongated shanks, respectively, are well known. Existing tap and die assemblies typically require specialized wrenches for holding and driving the various taps and dies during use. These wrenches are specifically designed for holding a tap or die, and are not adequately suited for use with other tools, such as sockets, socket extensions, etc. Moreover, existing tap and die assemblies require that a separate wrench be used for a tap or a die requiring numerous tools. However, when the tap or die adapter is relatively large and heavy, prior art fasteners such as compression rings are insufficient to retain the adapter in the ratcheting ring of the wrench. Moreover, certain large tools for use with ratcheting wrenches require a positive locking mechanism to retain the tool in the ratcheting wrench.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one or more embodiments of tool locking mechanism of the present invention.